What I Want
by Ino-pig-Marcy-queen
Summary: What comes after the episode what was missing. marcyxPB rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_ "This is a day that I should be happy. I mean I did just spend the whole day with my best friends and my crush, but am I...no. Uhg! Why do I have to be such a dumb ass? She's probably sitting in her room telling her stupid red and white candy butler how much she hates my guts and how much she just wishes I wasn't here."_

_ These where the things running trough Marceline's mind as she arrived at her house in the cave she found all those years ago. And as she reached around in her pocket for her keys her fingers ran over something sticky and smooth. She pulled the unknown object out of her pocket and realized that it was the string that Bonnibelle herself gave to her. The vampire queen floated there recalling the sweet memory. She remembered how she cut the princess lose after saving her from a hug wolf alpha and then the pink wonder telling the queen that she got caught in her own trap she had set for catching candy frogs for her latest experiment and she had been there for hours when she found her. The princess then felt bad for causing Marceline so much trouble so she gave her a piece of her dress and said that the one strand was worth more than a golden statue that was fifteen feet tall._

_ Marceline then quickly looked around and shoved the strand back in her pocket fearing she would lose it again. "Stupid ass Door Lord." She cursed aloud. She then sighed and unlocked her door and went inside silently as to not disturb something that wasn't there. She slowly flew her way up to her room in the attic of the house. She starts to change her clothes only to be stopped in the middle of putting on her shirt, by the door bell. She stopps and goes downstairs to see who it is. The vampire slowly opens the door to revile the princess in thought herself. She looked like she had been chewed up and spit out of one of the goblins monsters._

_ "Oh my god! What the hell happened to you Bonnibelle?" the queen half gasped half yelled. At the poor run down princess at her door step. She then stepped aside for the princess to come in asking "Can you walk?" The scared and pink royal slowly shook her head no, then her knees gave out and she collapsed, and being as fast as she was, Marceline catching her and flying her up to the bedroom. _

_ The dark queen set the candy beauty on the bed and sighed inwardly not knowing the princess was still awake. "She's so beautiful. I wish I could just kiss her plump lips and touch her soft skin." The queen then looked to the princess and saw she was awake. "Well hello beautiful," she said with a smirk, "are you hungry, I have some strawberries down stairs." Bubblegum shook her head no. "Well do you want any water?" she nodded and Marceline got up to go get her water._

_ In her kitchen Marceline couldn't keep her mind off the hurt princess, "Man I wonder what happened to her I mean she just came out of nowhere." Marceline then filled up a glass with water and went back upstairs to her awaiting beauty. _

_ When she got up the stairs the Ice King was floating above her about to tie her up with some kind of ice rope. She was quick to react and took her axe-bass and threw it at him. He dodged and flew out the window. "And stay out." The vampire then turned around to find the princess sitting up and looking at her with appreciation. The queen handed her the glass she was still holding. Bonnibelle jugged the water and tried to say something but her voice was barely audible, so the queen leaned in closer to try to make out what she was saying. "Can I stay here for a while?" Bubblegum uttered quietly.I sat there staring at her for a while not really knowing why she would want to stay here after how she insulted her._

_ Princess Bubblegum then tried to get out of bed to leave but stopped when Marceline pushed her back down on the bed. "You're not going anywhere," she said as she got up to put her shirt on, "here put these on those clothes aren't going to do anything for you tonight." Marceline then threw some sweats at PB and walked to the bed. _

_ "Can you get them on yourself or do you need help?" bubblegum just sat there and looked away as not to show her blush and handed the sweats back to Marceline to help her with. Marcy smirked and got up and set the pants on the bed as she got to work undressing the princess._

_ The queen was very careful in what she touched and what she didn't touch. Marceline didn't start blushing until she started to put the pants on her. After the pants where on the princess she picked her up and put PB under the blankets and slowly started to leave the room, only to stop when she heard the faint whisper of the princess "Please stay here with me I'm cold."_

_ "Alright I'll stay where do you want me?" Marcy said as PB patted the bed space next to her. The dark haired girl floated over and got into the bed next to her. She felt the candy ruler cuddle up next to her. And fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bubblegum woke with a start. She had been having the same dream for over two weeks now. It would always start with her tied down on a bed in the complete nude. Then some strange guy would walk in and slowly start to put something over her eyes and mouth. He would wait by her face and breathe in her ear that she was going to give him something to play with for a while. Then he would start to run his hands down her body and start to rub her poor virgin flower. She would somehow get the blindfold off and look down to see him lining himself up with her. He then grabs her small hips and thrusts his hips forward and start to rape her and just as she is about to scream she wakes up.

Marceline was downstairs cooking a ham and cheese omelet for her beloved princess when she heard a light cough from behind her. She carefully flipped the omelet, put it on a plate and turned to see the girl standing in the door way of the kitchen with a questioning look on her face. "I thought you didn't eat?" Bonni said nervously._ "I really hope she didn't make that for me I already feel bad for taking half her bed and causing her trouble." _

"I don't this is yours. I have some strawberries in the fridge to eat up so don't worry about it. Plus you looked really beat up last night and I'm not the kind of person to leave anyone I know out there in the cold all night."Marceline said making the already pink girl go a shade darker in color. The vampire then handed the plate to PB and sat down at the table in the kitchen soon to be fallowed by Princess Bubblegum. "So not to bother you or anything, but why did you come here like that last night."

Bubblegum looked up from her food and saw the slightest bit of worry in Marceline's face. After swallowing PB took her napkin and wiped her face. "Well I was walking home from our fight with the Door Lord when I was attacked by one of The Ice King's new minions. It was a really tall block of ice with a club in his hand. I tried to run back to the Candy Kingdom but my legs couldn't carry me much farther so I knew you lived close by, so I turned and came straight here. I thought you would be mad so I was really surprised when you gave something to where and your bed too." She said looking up her eyes asking the unspoken question of why I did these things in the first place.

"Well I couldn't let you sit out in the freezing cold. I'm not that mean jeez Bonnie." The vampire said matter of faculty avoiding the other question all together. She then noticed the princess of pink was done so she picked up her plate and put it in the sink. And as she turned around she sighed knowing that her sweet Bonnibelle wouldn't let it go until she told her the truth of her actions….. _wait did I just call her __**my**__ Bonnibelle. That doesn't sound right. Why would I ever…. we're not even together._ The queen was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Bonnibelle get up from the table. "Where are you going."

"Home." she said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Well I'll come with you to make sure you get home in one piece."

"Alright, but can I change first."

I don't think they will do you much good they're really ripped." She said matter of faculty. They were ready and out the door in less than two minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

im sorry to say that i am no longer continueing this story due to multiple things. please dont hate me i will have a new version up here shortly. if you wish to continue where i left off feel free i wont say anything. if you have favorited or followed this story im am deeply sorry for this. like i said this will not be the end of my bubbleline writeings and i will have another story somewhat like this shortly.

please dont hate me love'

ino-marcy


End file.
